


Baby, you're a star

by voluptuous_volus



Series: Three isn't a crowd [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluptuous_volus/pseuds/voluptuous_volus
Summary: Hope decides to take Penelope and Josie to a lunch date and things didn't exactly go as planned.





	Baby, you're a star

Hope stared towards the advancing unicorn, its stark white coat looked out-of-place against the weathered oak planks of the Old Mill. Her ears pricked, as she moved swiftly, at the sound of Alaric raising his crossbow.

“You're not seriously suggesting we kill a unicorn?”

“I'm suggesting we don't give it a pass because it's cute,” Dorian interrupted without hesitation, eyeing the unicorn with distaste.

Hope glanced at the sleek beauty, watching its flowing mane unfurl as though the wind was calling it. Its eyes--big, genuine eyes-- caught hers and Hope felt awed but not frightened by the huge horse. “Can't we just... leave it alone? It's trapped, it's not going anywhere. It's harmless.”

“Hope's right. “ Alaric sighed, his stance softening at the sight of the unicorn cantering in the field of wild daisies. “As long as we keep it alive, other creatures won't be coming for the urn. So we just stay alert and let it be.”

Dorian gave a half-shrug, beckoning Alaric back to the school. “All right, well, I'll be on alert back in bed.”

Once the two adults were out of sight, Hope fished out her phone in haste and the ringtone split the silence.

“Malivore sent a unicorn.”

Penelope groaned. “First of all, way too loud for 4 am. Second, what do you want me to do? Grab reinforcements?”

“Penelope, you’re not listening to me. There’s. A. Unicorn. In the Old Mill.”

Penelope exhaled deeply, clearly frustrated that Hope interrupted her deep sleep. “Did you just say unicorn?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Well I wasn’t listening, was I!”

“Apparently not.”

Penelope took her time before she responded. “And?”

Hope smacked her forehead. “Can you think of one person who would totally preen at the sight of a unicorn?” 

“You mean, Josie?” Penelope asked, then her breath hitched at the sudden realization.”...Oh.”

Hope grinned. “Yes, Oh. Meet you two for lunch?”

“It’s a date.”

 

Hope was wide awake long before the morning light could creep through her room. Despite the early hour, a sudden exhilarating sense of gaiety coursed through her; she felt as though everything around her seemed more beautiful...and spending time with Josie and Penelope seemed not only the best idea she ever had but positively could be the most romantic lunch date she would ever experience.  
She got to her feet, smiling, brimming with confidence.

Hope ran into her ex, Landon, at the commons area. He gave her a faint smile and offered her the unoccupied space of the loveseat, as though she was nothing but an old friend, not a scorned ex who had been dumped unceremoniously without proper explanation. Hope perched on the seat, beaming. 

“Morning, handsome.”

Landon frowned at the compliment. “Hey.”

“Handsomes,” Hope corrected as her eyes landed on Rafael, sitting on the other side. 

“Somebody’s in a really good mood,” Landon pointed out courteously as Rafael gawked at her with curiosity on his face.

Hope hummed. “Just woke up on the right side of the bed, I guess.”

“For the first time ever?”

“You’re so funny,” Hope giggled, and Rafael and Landon looked positively alarmed now. “I loved that about you.”

Landon was saved from airing a response when the Saltzman twins rounded on the corner, stopping dead on their tracks at the sight of the trio. Hope heard Rafael sputtered next to her as the twins made their way to their direction.

“Good morning, Rafael,” Lizzie said.

“Hi,” Rafael replied, wary. “Uh, how was your--your trip?”

“Excellent.” 

“And welcome back Landon,” Josie said, giving the other boy a wide smile.

Landon scowled. “Didn't you vote me out?”

“That's all in the past.” Lizzie interrupted and, without another word, waved her hand towards the posters tucked on the bulletin board. “Now, is everyone as excited as I am about tonight?”

“What's happening tonight?”

Hope laughed. “The school's annual talent show. All the factions compete.” She gave Lizzie a once over and for some unknown reason, part of her wanted to compliment the blonde witch in front of her. “You know, the witch performance wouldn't be the same without you two.”

“Thank you.” Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink and Jose absolutely preened at her words. 

The intercom blared, snapping Hope out of a stupor. Tinny music played in the background. 

“If I could have your attention,” Alaric’s voice boomed. “Last night we were able to capture a monster here on the grounds. We have everything under control. But given this potential danger, it is with a heavy heart that I must postpone the talent show. Hopefully, we'll be able to reschedule this unique event at a later date… A much, much later date.”

“Kind of overkill if you ask me. I told your dad that a unicorn barely counts as a monster,” Hope chuckled.

“This is a matter for the honor council and I say the talent show is going on as previously scheduled,” Lizzie declared.

“You can’t just decide on behalf of the council,” Rafael sputtered as Landon nodded at his protest, both clearly disliked the idea of performing for hundreds of people. Landon was, in all sense and purposes, under Hope’s “faction” seeing as they were the only students who didn’t fit in any of the normal supernatural categories.

“I already did,” Lizzie simpered. “Josie, come on. We have to practice.”

“Hey, Josie!” Hope called out. “Meet you later at lunch?”

Josie blushed with an attractive rosiness and the sight egged Hope to blow her kiss. 

Josie almost tripped on the way out.

 

Two periods over, Hope was reunited with Josie at the bottom of the grand staircase. She waved, beckoning her closer. Josie frowned at the students lounging around her and frowned even more at the sight of her very bright pink slushie.

  
“Hey, do you know where they moved the stupid canes for the talent show?” Josie whispered hastily, her eyes flitted to side as though looking for someone. “Lizzie was asking me to find them.” 

Hope sipped her drink. “You seem very anti-cane.”

“No. Uh, just anti-doing the same exact thing every year… But it's fine.”

“I'll keep an eye out,” Hope winked and then caught the sight of Penelope lurking behind a curtain. “ But, um I think someone has an eye out for you.”

“Oh, dear God, hide me,” Josie sat on the stairs.

“You two are still together, right? And we did plan something special for lunch.” 

Josie nodded obliviously. 

“She’s sending me letters, lots of letters since I woke up.” Josie gushed, looking moved and mortified at the same time. “It’s cute and romantic but I just don’t know what to say to her.”

Penelope approached them and Hope felt her brain short-circuited. The witch had the softest look on her face, smiling at the both of them nervously.

“Hi,” Hope mumbled blushing.

“Just make sure you read it in private.” Penelope handed Josie a note. 

“I'm gonna read it,” Josie said. “That and the other ten you pushed under my door…”

“Hey! You have letters for me too?” Hope complained, pouting.

“I-- left them under your door,” Penelope stammered. 

“Cool. I’ll read them later,” Hope grinned, then turning back to Josie once Penelope ran out of sight. She was certain that the witch was looking for more parchment to write more notes. “ Okay, what do you think it says? Check this box if you want to kiss me, check this box if you want to f--” Josie shushed her with her mouth. 

“ I don't know and I’m not sure if I want to find out.”

“If you need help with Penelope, I got you, girl.” Hope waggled her eyebrows.

“Okay. Did Emma just slip you happy pills or something while we were gone? I like it, but..”

Hope shrugged. “No, just having a good day.”

“That makes one of us,” Josie mumbled.

“I got to get to class but your day is gonna get so much better, Jo.” Hope mushed her face to Josie; she would have gone for a kiss but the siphoner looked like she wasn’t keen on receiving more romantic gesture. “I just know it.”

Patches of dark blue thunderclouds were beginning to appear over the Salvatore Boarding school, but these signs of approaching thunderstorm did nothing to dampen Hope’s positive mood. 

All of her attempts of finding out what Landon and she could do for the talent show had been unsuccessful. Landon couldn’t do simple karate moves, almost doubled back in pain when he accidentally hit himself hard in the shin. Salsa was out of the option when Landon stepped on her toes. Landon straight-up refused to the idea of synchronized ribbon dancing, citing that his dignity wouldn’t fit in his unitard. 

“You know, it's not too late to pull out that notebook of lyrics that you have and sing something,” Hope suggested.  
  
Landon grimaced. “I don't really sing in front of people. And those songs are private.”  
  
“Okay, then cake decorating it is.”  
  
“Why are we doing this again?” Landon asked.  
  
“Josie likes cake,” Hope explained cheerfully. “And Hazelnut is Penelope’s guilty pleasure.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain why…” Landon muttered. “You know what? This is way better than dancing, so who am I to complain?”  
  
In the end, they both shrugged, setting into motion as they spoon the flour into a measuring cup, with Landon running the back of a knife over the edge to sweep the excess ingredient back into the container. Within a few minutes, the mixture was ready to be put in the oven.  
  
“If it’s gooey, then it isn’t done.”  
  
Landon hummed. “I like whatever's gotten into you lately.”

“Yeah?”  
  
Landon nodded.  
  
“Josie said the same thing.”  
  
“Are you two…” Landon hesitated, dropping the knife on the counter. “I know her and Penelope have this back-together-but-not really-type of thing going on… but then you and Penelope have been flirting a lot lately--”  
  
“You know the only thing that would make this day better?”  
  
“Huh?” Landon said, pulling himself together.  
  
“We should get rid of that urn,” Hope said firmly. She wasn’t sure where the idea was coming from, but for but this did not surprise her in the slightest. Why she knew that stealing the urn under Alaric’s nose the right thing to do, she had no idea. It was as though the dimmest part of her brain began illuminating a few best logical idea at a time.

“As the person that stole the knife that started this whole thing, trust me, that sounds like a bad idea,” Landon argued.

“It'll be fun,” Hope beamed, feeling more determined than ever. “It'll be like a road trip. We'll just grab the damn thing and take it wherever it leads us.”

“From what that Necromancer told you, Malivore is where that leads us and we have no idea where that is.” Landon said, “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
Pictures of Penelope and Josie smiling at her flashed on her mind, their faces shone with pride… And Hope figured, taking the urn to Malivore and telling her girls of her prospective journey was the best course of action. “ We can talk about it on the road.”  
  
“Hope, come on,” Landon said and then whiffed his head as smoke billowed out of the oven. “The cake! Turn on the vent.”  
  
Hope flitted towards the counter, her finger automatically flipped the switch. It exploded on her hand and a tingle ran underneath her skin. Landon yelled in surprise. Slowly, but surely, the invigorating sense of purpose disappeared, and was replaced by horror as she felt something running out of her ear canal.  
  
“Oh, my God! Landon,” Hope gasped as a slug, no bigger than her thumb, landed on the chopping board, screeching in pain. “What is that?”  
  
There was a flash of steel and green guck squirted all over the board. Hope was suddenly aware of how much sugar she consumed. It was threatening to force its way out of her mouth.  
  
“You ever seen the wrath of Khan?”  
  
As it turned out, mind-controlling slugs could do more damage than the other Malivore monsters. Students went after them mercilessly, leaving Hope no other choice but to electrocute all of them with Aximander dust. By the time they were done rounding up all of the students, it was already nighttime.  
  
“I have this!” Lizzie shrieked, waving her bracelet in front of Hope. “I spelled it to zap me whenever I said anything mean and in increasing voltage. I don’t need you to electrocute me like that!”  
  
“Then why are you wandering around here, instead of at the talent show like everyone else?” Landon asked.  
  
“I was looking for Josie. She's been acting weird all day and then she just bailed on the performance.”

Shit.  
  
“Probably because she's infected.”

“Well, that explains why she’s with the she-devil all day,” Lizzie whispered, taking off her bracelet and throwing it to Hope’s direction.  
  
“We need to find her, now,” Landon urged. “Do you know where she could be?”  
  
“The last time I talked to Josie she’s been gushing nonstop that she couldn’t wait for lunch to come.”  
  
Double shit.  
  
“It’s already evening and--”  
  
“I think I know where Josie went,” Hope said.  
  
Hope ran as fast as could once she heard the tell-tale sign of Penelope and Josie whispering somewhere in the woods. Within a few seconds, the Old Mill appeared on her line of sight.  
  
“Not so fast Thel--Fucking Christ!”  
  
There, in full view of the whole room, stood Josie wrapped so closely around Penelope and it was hard to tell whose hands were whose. Hope was very much aware of the bruises in Penelope’s neck.  
  
“Hope!” Josie whirled around, her eyes shining with an eerie green light. “ we got bored waiting for you so--”  
  
“Josie,” Penelope shook her head as though dazed, and then her breath hitched. She pointed at the urn hidden in plain sight. “That's the urn. Let's go.”

“You drive.”  
  
“Come on, guys. Don’t make me do this.” Hope begged, then caught the sight of Penelope raising her hand. Hope cast the first spell that came into her mind, “Icaeus!”  
  
Penelope flew backward, slamming into the shelves.

“You shouldn't have done that,” Josie hissed. Flames flickered to life, a ball of red-hot fire danced across her palms.  
  
“Jo, don't!” Lizzie lunged at her twin, siphoning her power. “This isn't you.”

“You don't even know the real me!”

“Then answer one question while you're saying how you really feel. Am I a good sister?”

“Are you kidding me? You won’t even let me date the people I like,” Josie gritted. “You're a terrible sister.”

Josie shouted in pain, and for a moment, Hope thought that it was because of the slug, until her eyes wandered down and caught the sight of Lizzie’s enchanted bracelet on Josie’s hand, crackling with electricity.

“I’ll… give you guys some space,” Hope muttered, hoisting Penelope in her arms.

Lizzie hesitated. Then her expression softened.  
  
“Thank you,” Lizzie mouthed.  
  
  
The sky was dark, Hope had been afraid they wouldn’t be able to see the full moon. She didn’t want Josie and Penelope to think she’d dragged them out in the neck of the woods on false pretenses. But the sky, as she hoped, didn’t disappoint. It shifted, revealing the moon that looked slightly larger than its usual apparent size.  
  
Josie took her hand—finally—and pointed at the sky.  
  
“Wow,” she said, her knees creased the blanket Hope laid in the grass. “I can’t believe we haven’t seen the moon like this before. Pen! Look.”  
  
“Oh it’s a moon alright,” Penelope snickered but circled her arm through Hope’s. The wine she was supposed to be opening laid forgotten in the basket, along with the flowers they both gave to Josie for performing spectacularly in front of the whole school.  
  
Hope rolled her eyes playfully. “Very funny, Penelope.”

“You like when I’m snarky.” Penelope dropped her head on Hope’s shoulder.  
  
“Mm-hmm.”  
  
“I can’t believe you and Pen did all this,” Josie glanced at the floating lights around them, down to the picnic basket left unopened. Her eyes landed on the stuffed polyester unicorn sitting beside Penelope, beaming.  
  
“We had a little time after your performance and I thought I’d do something special seeing as I’m the one who planned the lunch date we’re supposed to have. Penelope’s the one who thought it would be funny to buy a stuffed unicorn.”  
  
“It’s beautiful.”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Penelope flirted easily, earning a chaste kiss on the lips. “As much as I want to take the credit, Hope’s the one who did all the heavy lifting.”  
  
“Take it as a sorry for the botched-up lunch date and for using my powers against both of you,” Hope explained.  
  
“I’m surprised that the Supersquad isn’t here to see this magical phenomenon,” Penelope chuckled. “I figured you also want to say sorry for electrocuting them a while ago.”  
  
“Actually, I didn’t invite them,” Hope said casually, even though she knew Penelope was simply messing with her.  
  
Josie smiled. “Oh, yeah?”  
  
“You ever feel like it’s way better if it’s just the three of us?”  
  
“Yeah,” Josie admitted as Penelope nodded. “Like right now.”  
  
Hope hesitated. “So you uh don’t think three is a crowd?”  
  
Penelope laughed. Her eyes and her smile looked even better under the moonlight. “Hope, you are so dense sometimes. Is the letters I wrote for you isn't enough admission?”  
  
Hope frowned. “I haven’t read them yet.”  
  
“Me too,” Josie whispered softly. “The last one you gave me, I mean. So what was in that note that you gave us?”  
  
Penelope whined, covering her face in embarrassment. “You two were supposed to read it.”

“You can't just tell us what it says?”  
  
Instead of answering, Penelope pushed Josie against the blanket, her lips finding Josie’s in the darkness. She started kissing her neck, her mouth moving eagerly against her skin and Josie stifled a gasp.  
  
Penelope beamed. “That's what was in it.”  
  
“Oh.” Josie laughed.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Hope interjected. “Is that a code I’m supposed to know?”  
  
Penelope eased off Josie and turned around to face Hope. She took Hope’s hands in her lap and didn’t answer. At least not with words. Penelope’s mouth found hers and Hope was taken away, transported by the sheer power of the kiss. Penelope never kissed her like that, all their shared kisses were demanding and all-consuming. This one was innocent, delicate, and deep down, Hope knew what Penelope was trying to convey.  
  
“I’m only gonna say this once and I believe it’s also in behalf of Josie.” Penelope’s voice was a slow murmur, her breath hot on her lips. “We want you to our girlfriend.”  
  
Hope blushed furiously. “Did you uh just say be your girlfriend? And Josie’s as well?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Well I wasn’t listening properly, was I!”

“Apparently not.”

Hope grinned. “Ask me that again.”  
  
“Oh come on, Hope. Say yes or no already,” Penelope whined. “Also why am I the one asking again? Last I check I’m not the only one with a huge crush on Hope.”

“Act tough all you want,” Josie chortled, propping her herself up on her elbow. “But Hope and I know you’re the one who’s the closeted sap here with all those letters and getting distracted from taking the urn because I suddenly kissed you.”  
  
Hope burst out laughing. “She’s right. Come on, ask me again. This time I’m actually listening, I promise.”  
  
Penelope rolled her eyes playfully. “Fine, Hope. Will. You. Be. Our. Girlfriend?” She punctuated each word with a kiss and Hope captured her mouth, her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
“Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend.”  
  
“I think that it’s going to be an interesting spring break...for the three of us,” Josie hugged them, dropping featherlight kisses on their forehead.  
  
As the clouds shifted once more, Hope laid against the blanket. She closed her eyes, her senses finding her girlfriends rummaging the picnic basket.  
  
“Did you bring all meat?”  
  
“I’ve been dating you for years, Josie. I know what you like.”  
  
“I’m just checking!”  
  
As Hope heard Josie laughing at Penelope struggling to open the wine, she smiled to herself and wondered what their future held.

  
  
***  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo,
> 
> To the people who are reading Dei gratia, my sister's getting married so updates will be slower. Once upon a Holiday, will resume after the Mystic Falls Dance ep. 
> 
> Also, follow me at voluptuous-volus.tumblr.com for more fic updates.


End file.
